


How to Date a Lifeguard

by Teen_ZombieZ



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_ZombieZ/pseuds/Teen_ZombieZ
Summary: Derek is a lifeguard at the beach. Stiles is in love with Derek but Derek doesn’t want to go on a date with Stiles. Desperate for attention, Stiles is ready to do a lot of stupid things
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	How to Date a Lifeguard

It was a particularly hot summer. Average temperatures were close to 35 degrees Celsius, and the sun was beating so hard that even the strongest sunscreen was ineffective against burns. The slightest effort such as walking or just breathing made anyone sweaty. The lucky people who had air conditioning didn’t dare leave their houses. In the meantime, those who didn’t had that chance… Were doing everything to find fresh air.

Stiles Stilinski was one of those. His father refused each year to install air conditioning, claiming the number of hot days, compared with the number of days it was cold, wasn’t worth it. But that didn’t bother the young man. No, because the heat gave him an excuse to go to the beach. But Stiles wasn’t looking for the cold, refreshing, water, or the soothing sound of the waves, no.

He was going for another reason. This reason was five feet eleven and weighed 86 kilograms of pure muscle. Swarthy skin, green eyes, built like a god. Derek Hale, the lifeguard of the beach. At least, one of the lifeguards, since there were more than one the check out at the beach.

It had been several weeks since Stiles had noticed him. It was hard to miss him. All the girls were always around him, eager to be his, but Derek was known to be a loner who refused every date he received. Hidden under his smoked glasses, sitting in his chair under his parasol, Derek spent 5 days per week at the beach. His tight red swimsuit gave him the perfect of ass, round and appetizing, and his tattoo on his back was all the more visible, so pretty and mysterious. Only his whistle in his neck was the thing he wore on his perfectly built chest.

Stiles was madly in love with him. He loved everything about Derek. From his appearance to his unique tastes, he couldn’t find anything he didn’t like. For weeks, he had been watching, taking notes about his habits and preferences, all of the hard work with one purpose, asking him out. But each of his attempts has always ended in a bitter and above all, humiliating failure. Stiles didn’t even know if Derek knew his name. Compared with the inhuman beauty of the rescuer, Stiles was well out of date. Pale skin, thinness that was almost sad, brown eyes. He had to put more than three layers of sunscreen to not end up like a lobster in two seconds. And since he spent most of his time under the sun at the beach just to see Derek, he often ended up very red.

Stiles was running out of ideas to invite Derek out. He tried talking to him, but once he was in front of the lifeguard, he couldn’t uther a word. Frozen, he had stammered like a moron anything going through his mind at that moment, and ended up running away, ashamed. Then, the second time he tried, he left a book on his chair, a novel he knew Derek adored, hoping to make him happy. The lifeguard took it, detailed the cover front and back, nodded, and put the book in his bag without looking between the pages, where Stiles had slipped his phone number. No call since that day. He probably didn’t even open the book at all.

Last week, he wrote in the sand "Do you want to go out with me?" And signed his name just below. But by the time the lifeguard noticed it, a wave erased his message.

This week he was desperate. Exhausted from his failures, he was ready to do anything to get Derek's attention. Hidden beneath his red and white umbrella, Stiles watched people walk by on the beach in front of him without really seeing them. No, the young man was staring at something in front of him, far away, in the horizon. The water stretching to infinity.

It was stupid. Reckless. Probably the stupidest thing he ever thought of. He was going to pretend to drown. That way, Derek would have to come and save him. So, he would finally notice him. And with luck, get mouth to mouth from him. Just thinking about it, a thrill of pleasure ran through his back as he stood up, convinced it was the best idea.

It was quite dangerous. Pretending to drown could end up badly in lots of ways, and most importantly, it could waste the time of the lifeguard who could take this time to save real people.

He was already in the water to the shoulders when he changed his mind. It was too silly, and Stiles was anything but silly. He could do better, and above all, if Derek realized he lied, and that his drowning was fake, he would lose any chance with the handsome lifeguard. He would only look like a moron in front of everyone. His father would eventually learn it. His best friend would make fun of him.

Sighing at his umpteenth failure, Stiles began to swim towards the shore, a good ice cream to comfort him starting to appear in his mind. It was right when he decided the flavor that he felt his calf contract painfully, immobilizing him completely in the water. He was paralyzed by the pain. Catching his leg, the young man began to sink into the water like a rock. He massaged, compressed, stretched his leg, but the cramp didn’t pass. Salt water began to enter his mouth, and he had more and more difficulty keeping his head in the open where the precious oxygen was. Soon, his vision was confused by the tears that filled his eyes, tears were due to pain, fear, and suffocation.

I’m gonna die! Stiles thought and second later, his head was completely engulfed in the water. His hands beat in the sea unnecessarily as he looked up, the waves reflecting the sun and the air that was so close and yet inaccessible. Stiles then thought it was karma that was punishing him for planning to pretend to drown. As his vision became an endless black tunnel, the last thing Stiles saw before black was the face of a bearded angel with green eyes and the body of a Greek god.

Chest pain, air forcing the entrance of his body by his mouth, his lungs filled with oxygen before deflating. Another hit. Air in his lungs. Salty water rising in his throat, burning his esophagus. His body leaned to the side as he coughed, water also coming out by his nostrils in an extremely uncomfortable way.

"You're okay?"

This angelic voice sounded to him like the bells of paradise as he opened his eyes. Now laying on his back, Stiles was first blinded by the blazing sun, already burning his porcelain skin. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to locate himself, trying to know what happened, last thing he remembered being the awful drowning sensation. He was no longer in the water, but lying on the warm sand. Near him he could hear the waves and smell the salt. A shadow settled on his face, allowing him to finally see his savior. And Stiles didn’t need a sunburn to turn his face red.

"D-D-De ... Der ... Derek?" Getting up quickly, Stiles coughed again. The water was all out of his system but the cough reflex was still present. A large, powerful hands rested on his back and gave gentle taps to help him cough.

"Take deep breaths, Stiles," Derek muttered. Looking up, Stiles stared at him, starting from the bottom. The lifeguard had one knee on the ground, the other lifted, showing all the beauty of his thighs well muscled. Lifting his gaze, Stiles’ golden pupils rested on the abdomen, then the torso, then the face that was so close to his. It was only after staring at his savior for too long that Stiles noticed something. Derek had called him by his first name! He knew who he was! "Are you feeling better?"

"You know ... My name?" The young man asked, his wide golden eyes lost in those of his savior. Derek stood up, his lips stretching upward to form the most beautiful smile that left Stiles gasping for air. The latter raised his head to not lose sight of Derek.

"Of course," he replied, his eyebrows rising with amusement. "You know, Stiles, instead of sending me subtle messages, why don’t you ask me directly?"

"Ask ... what?" He feigned ignorance, swallowing hard, bowing his head shamefully. "I don’t know what you're talking about…"

"You really had to almost drown to be able to talk to me?" Derek laughed softly, but clearly there was more concern than amusement in his voice.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Stiles stammered suddenly, taken aback. He received no answer, only a hand entering his field of vision. Stiles hesitated a moment, staring at the swarthy skin and veins that adorned the hand, watching the sand stick to it as his skin had just been wet. He took it, and in less than two second he was on his feet, lifted by a supernatural force. However, even if his cramp was gone, his leg still hurt, so the young man staggered against the lifeguard, his hands touching something wet, strong, well carved ... his chest.

"Of course," was all Derek said. When Stiles looked up, Derek gave him a wink that made him lose his balance. Fortunately he was standing against something solid because otherwise he would have fallen again.


End file.
